DB08Feb
DO NOT '''EDIT THIS PAGE if you are an admin, this is a Developer Blog only BookOfLight&blockof may post here. If you are found editing this you'll be kicked of the Wikia Team. 08 Feburary UPDATES NSOA has been universed to 4 Places, *Genin Exams (Academy Rank required) - 20 Player Server *Chunin Exams (Genin Rank required) - 20 Player Server *Jonin II + Jonin Exams (Chunin Rank required) - 20 Player Server *Clans Meeting (Anyone can go here) - 50 Player Server (normal ROBLOXian bodies) NSOA Stats transfer from servers such as your character look and keydown (jutsu's) moves. We might universe SAOA due to this. Some Jutsu's have been balanced due to health reductions, *Water Wave (Minor Reduction) *Water Shark (Minor Reduction) *Menma's Rasenringan (20% Reduction) *Rinnegan V2 lifted the 3x use (reduced the damage by 35%) *Twin Fire Dragon (25% Reduced) *Deidara's Dragon (25% Reduced) Also specials have added to the games such as, *4 New hairs (Twitter Code) *Menma's Cloak Robe (250R$) *Suit and Tie (300Tix) ...Also updated the Roleplay system, *Akatsuki's now have a ROBE! must be in Allied Shinobi Forces and be ranked Akatsuki to wear your ROBE! *Medical Nin healing is fixed *Character healing has been de-oped 09-15 Will be Bijuu Update (Players can aquire Bijuu's by defeating them and Bingo Book system will finally be out with HUGE ITEM SHOP INVENTORY UPDATE. 1-15 Feburary UPDATES: Universing NSOA + adding seperate exam places, 20 Player servers incase its hard to teleport to a server with a Sensei. *You'll have to be a certain rank to go to an Exam place like Academy's can only enter Genin Exams, Genin's can only enter Genin exams, Chunin's can only enter Jonin Exams. *Since many miss the old NSOA ranking system, in the exam places you'll have ability to use Jutsu's to fight with (fairly), you won't be able to use GP's or Clan jutsu's in Exam places. *How do you teleport to exams? On customization their'll be a gui to which exams you are able to take, to start an exam simply follow a Jonin Sensei on which days I schedule exams for. Jonin Sensei's are can hold exams anytime they want, I just put a schedule to keep things on track if exams aren't being hold as often. NSOA jobs sign ups are now: *Akatsuki Officials coming *Jonin Sensei roles are open Bounty Hunter hasn't been released yet. Bounty hunter will be only avaible (SOON) to NSOA main game. I've also noted many glitches, damage glitches, and inventory glitch. (Fixing all of these in this time period) (1-15 Feburary Continuation) Group Space Update Since many are complaining about group space, Village's are now taken out and put into game as a Gui instead. The Groups will only be used to roleplay. This takes out 13 groups that is in NSOA. Also Akatsuki group is taken out and replaced into Allied Shinobi Forces. This takes out a load of space for Group space. *Only Group required to play NSOA to gain Jutsu:NSOA Shinobi Rankings (1-15 Feburary Continuation) Tail Beast and Akatsuki Update I'm this simple brick boy, TAIL BEAST IS NOT A GP, TAIL BEASTS that unavaible: 1, 8, 9, 10 Every Tail Beast will have a Yin and Yang, (Explaining to noobs what this is) this is like how Naruto and Minato had 9 tails at the same time. How will you make this work? *Tail Beasts spawn at Final Valley (RANDOMLY, Insanely impossible to get one to spawn.) Also once you have defeated one you have a 1/1000 Chance of receiving a Tail beast on a Dice Roll Gui in game. Thier will be an option that says 20R$ for 1/500 chance. *Thier will be badges to award the Tail Beast you defeat once the dice roll is complete... but wait... theirs more... ONLY 2 PEOPLE can get a Tail Beast (Yin and Yang). 2 per Yin, 2 per Yang. Once the game knows 2 people have the badge. That Tail Beast will never spawn ever again. Over time we'll increase the badge size limit. *Tail Beasts available: 2 Yin, 2 Yang, 3 Yin, 3 Yang, 4 Yin, 4 Yang, 5 Yin, 5 Yang, 6 Yin, 6 Yang, 7 Yin, 7 Yang *About '''24 People are able to achieve these Tail Beasts ingame simply by defeating it and capturing it! Akatsuki getting it's official Uniform! You'll get the Classic Akatsuki Robe: Click Here to see Robe AKATSUKI (You'll get you Custom Character soon) OFFICIAL MEMBERS: *Obitio - aleksboy123 *Itachi - Suigetsukiller *Nagato - Ivoric *Yahiko - *Kisame - *Hidan - *Kakuzu - *Konan - *Sasori - *Zetsu - Official Tail Beasts (Mostly my mods whom deserve it more than any random due to their contributions and help): *10th Yin & Yang - blockof *9th Yin - BookOfDark *9th Yang - Dexerius *8th Yin - Beasttre *8th Yang - Fyxter *1st Yin - Acaryus *1st Yang - Starkstar 11 January Clan Change Update I'm taking out Clan entrance exams! It's pointless to join the group and wait to be ranked. The ONLY '''reason we had Clan entrance exams was because of Uchiha being 3k Members ahead of every other clan. Since we already have an Anti-Double''' Clans (The game crashes you if your in two or more clans) ... what's point of waiting anyways. Here is my proposal: *Uchiha's will have the Uniforms, Uchiha's won't have Sharingan, only Bloodline+ will have Sharingan's power. If you are currently a Uchiha you just ranked to Bloodline (Don't worry bout it). *We need clans leaders to fit their roles, joining a group and waiting to have a Clan power is just a waste of time. People should be able to pick what clan they want to be, so we are changing the concept of Clans around. *This update only helps the people whom are constantly doing rankings. Clan Leaders, i'll need you guys to do Shinobi Rankings more. *This also stops Clan Pending Glitches ( Which Solves a lot of problems ). 05 - 12 January 2015 UPDATES I like to call this update the official V5 for NSOA. School just started one again Updates will be comming in slow but steady. We currently working on NSOA and SAOAII. Since Stats are being taken out of NSOA we have something to maximize the fun of the game. These updates are called Roleplaying System and Bingo Book System. Most of my ideas for "Bingo Book" comes from the original Naruto story, you can fine out what a Bingo Book is by clicking Here. The Bingo Books (手配書, Bingo-Bukku) are black books used by ninja that contain any and all information on black-listed ninja they are to target. There are multiple versions of the Bingo Books, the most common being those based from the Hidden Villages. 'Bingo Book System:' *Replacing Stat Menu in the Scroll Menu Hud when you press "M". Bingo Book will include the person's roleplay name, what Rank they are Academy - Jonin, what is their danger level E-Rank to S-Rank, what is reward for hunting and killing them... this is ususally money some will be items. *Bingo Book currently being updated to be continued... 'Roleplaying System:' *Jonin Squad Update, This is for Jonin II + (You'll be able to create a Squad up to 4 people, Squads usually carry out missions to take out people in the Bingo Book or they can be used for Building your status as a Rogue ninja with your friends. Being in a Squad means you can't damage your teammates... meaning you can RK others without being TKed.) *Roleplay names will be finally added to NSOA (You won't be able to select names from the Naruto series, can't have anyone numbers or special keys in your name, and you'll get a Last name by joining a Clan) *New Map, Complete remake with block Terrian (more realistic than just a flat floor) *Village Spawns, ASF Spawns, Mercenary Spawns, and Random Spawns. *Exams Upgraded, you'll now be able to teleport to exams from NSOA, by just simply visiting the Death Forest building. *Ryo, Shops, Backpack, 4 Slot inventory Upgrade (More info on this soon) ... too be continued. 'Clan Jutsu's Addition:' *Hatake Clan: Click here *Yotsuki Clan: Killer Bee's Kenjutsu *Fuma Clan: Shadow Demon Windmill *Kurama Clan: Turns into a Werewolf - Chakra and Strength boost *Shirogane Clan: Click Here *Senju Clan: (LEADERS ONLY) Click Here 02 January 2015 UPDATES (This goes for 05 - 12 UPDATES) We are just patching a bunch of updates and add a new "Group Rank Leveling" new way to achieve Jutsu's. 'Glitches Patched:' *Jin Cloaked Fixed - It now restores you health (Sorry about that) *Health Pots - It now Heals your health again. (Since fake humanoid got in way) *Patched some Local edits, Laggy Players with bad internet / Computers can play once again, I'm not saying you will run NSOA as fast as an average computer, but you'll be able to play it. The best way to solve to problem is get a New PC, Get better internet, or just have wired internet connection (If your internet is really bad). NSOA PC requirements are finally out, you can check them by click on this [ CLICK HERE ] *Jutsu's are reduced in amount of Images they produce to make an effect. (This caused massive lag, didn't expect ROBLOX to have such a bad render system) 'Current LEVELING SYSTEM:' We have given up hope on ROBLOX Data Stores and Data Persistence. RPG games on ROBLOX saving is just complete garbage. STATS eventually resets over time as seen in SAOA (We didn't update the game in 2 months ... ROBLOX deletes the dats off it). We've seen this in many big MMORPG games on ROBLOX. On new years eve, we sat down thinking, hows training in NSOA even fun ... NSOA is a RPG game but what is the point of Roleplay if you can't even save your stats due to ROBLOX's crappy save system (The loading system is fine ... just saving). RPG's are suppose to be fun not boring tapping keys to earn moves and level up. This just influences people to exploit stats (Which ROBLOX can't prevent) ... what is the point of "STATS in the first place ..". 'The New Era STARTS:' We planned this system by thinking of what the community likes.... THE COMMUNITY likes to interact with others and look up to people in game. Constant ideas kept popping in my head, the community looks up too people who they contribute and give back to them. Sort of like when their is Clan Entrance exams, when we let randoms join Clans "Certain people" would disrespect their high ranks and want to corrupt the clan. Until pendings rank came, people started acting like actual roleplayers and started being active to the community. Stats will NO LONGER EXIST in NSOA! NSOA will run on Exams, Training, and Fighting (Basically NSOA will evolve more into a RPG). How will this keep the game alive? People want ranks, people want Jutsu's as long as you have wanters the game will not die off + have more a Naruto feeling. Basically taking a real world and spoon feeding the players with new inventions to the world. Yes if their are a lot of community reports of corruption on Jonin Sensei's they will be deranked and new ones will be chosen. 'HOW THE SYSTEM WORKS:' Lets say you play NSOA, you'll get the first 5 Jutsu's on the Skills list for FREE '''you won't need to train for them. The Next 3 Jutsu's you'll need the rank of '''Acadmey '''to gain which is another '''FREE '''set of Jutsu's by simply joining NSOA Shinobi Rankings', the Next 4 Jutsu's you'll need the rank of '''Chunin' to gain, the next 6 Jutsu's you'll need the rank Jounin II to gain, the next (UNLIMITED) Jutsu's you'll need the rank Jonin to gain. The next 5 Jutsu's you'll need the rank of Jonin Sensei to gain. Their are over 40 Jonin Sensei's (Aiming to get atleast 100 Jonin Sensei's), Jonin Sensei's will now be required to hold Exams 1-2 times a day. Join NSOA Shinobi Rankings by clicking on the link. I noticed most of your comments are outrageous and freaking out. Anyone can acheive these rankings. Jonin Sensei's aren't allowed to just give out rankings to their friends, if caught they'll be exiled from the group. Yes, Jonin Sensei's are responsible people whom I trust to do their job correctly, you can message me on (BookOfLight) if you would like to be a Jonin Sensei. IT'S ONLY ONE GROUP needed to join. (You don't even need to be in a Clans or Villages or Even Allied Shinobi Forces thats for RPERs who want uniforms and Jutsu's). I'm not forcing you to join the group, rather no sure TRY THE NEW SYSTEM, instead of complain to mods about data. Also keep in mind, Jonin Sensei's live around the world, I don't choose people who live in one area. If you miss a test you can catch one daily, tests will be available every 2-3 Hours or so.